


Before You Leap

by Seascribe



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been trying to get a rise out of Jamie for eight years.  It finally works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Leap

Adam has spent every available minute on the show pushing Jamie, on and off camera, doing his best to throw him off balance, force him to acknowledge an actual emotion, get under his skin.  He wants a reaction, wants to prove that he registers on Jamie’s radar somehow.  After eight years, his pushing is practically automatic.   His heart still speeds up, but he barely notices it anymore.

  So when Jamie finally cracks and ties him to a scaffold, Adam is shocked, not quite into silence.

“Jamie, man, this is a little, uh, extreme don’t you think?”  

Jamie’s mustache quirks.  “Can you feel your fingers?”  Adam’s heart is going crazy, and his stomach feels funny, and he has no fucking clue what’s happening.  He flexes his fingers, testing against the knot until his shoulders burn.  

“Ye-es.  What the hell are you doing? No really,  _what the hell_?   Jamie--”  Jamie drops to his knees and thumbs open the button on Adam’s jeans.  Adam’s mouth keeps moving, but nothing comes out.  

“Finally,” Jamie mutters, and oh  god , how is this even happening, and he can’t--can’t--

Jamie stops.  “You’re going to dislocate your shoulder if you keep trying to move like that,” he says.  “Quit it.”   Adam nods fervently and tries to stand still and tries not to fall and tries not to make embarrassing noises.  He’s one for three, and that’s only because he’s tied up.    
  
“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, oh fucking _christ _ \--”  

“You’re so noisy,” Jamie says, scrubbing a hand across his mouth.  The corner of his eyes are crinkled, the way they do when he gets to play with lizards or snakes or honeybees for a myth.  It’s not a look Adam gets all that often.  And he never in a million years expected to see that kind of heat in Jamie’s sharp eyes,  and Jamie is looking at _him _.  

Adam licks his lips.  “I--”  Jamie just waits, watching him with a combination of fondness and lust that makes Adam’s mouth go dry.  “I’ll return the favour if you’ll help me with these knots,” he finally manages, and he huffs a laugh at how ridiculous he sounds.  

Jamie leans his forehead against Adam’s thigh and doesn’t say anything for a while.  Adam can practically see all of the cogs turning underneath his beret and he doesn’t understand how there can be that much to think about here.  He is about two seconds away from exploding with impatience when Jamie finally looks up and says, “Okay.” 

They don’t talk about it.  Nothing changes, except that now when Adam keeps pushing because he doesn’t know how not to, Jamie ties him across the air cannon and fucks him until his higher brain functions are basically non-extant.  

“Give me that and go sit down before you lose a finger.”

“Oh _Jamie _ , I love it when you take charge like that,” Adam coos, grinning madly at the camera.  Jamie narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything.  

“Huh, I never expected so much of our personal life to make it onto national television,” Adam cackles as Jamie cuffs him to a workbench to test a myth about breaking escaping from a pair of handcuffs.  

Jamie exhales hard through his nose.  “Keep it up and I might forget where I put the key,” he growls, too low for even the boom mike to catch.  Adam thinks he’s trying to actually be threatening.  He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Jamie rolls his eyes.     
They keep on testing myths, blowing stuff up, getting on each other’s nerves, and when the cameras are off and the shop is empty, they fuck, sweaty and breathless and dirty, and then they go home, like they’ve been doing this for years.  Adam wonders if that’s weird.    

It’s more than two weeks before Jamie kisses him for the first time, really kisses him.   He’s left purple crescent bruises on Adam’s thighs and shoulders, even spread him out on his hands and knees and rimmed him until he came untouched (“Myth confirmed,” Jamie had said, slapping Adam’s ass as he stood up to throw away the dental dam, and Adam had never heard him sound so smug).  But no kissing.  Adam has no idea why, and he isn’t about to ask.  He would never admit it, but Jamie is the one running this show, and Adam follows his lead.  

Adam isn’t expecting it.  They’re both fully dressed, some of the crew are still puttering around out back getting things in order for tomorrow, and he’s taking a break from calibrating a potato launcher to sketch the lines for an animated sculpture he thinks is going to be awesome.  It’s a lot more interesting than the potato launcher and he loses track of how long he sits there fiddling with arm length and weight and hinges.   He doesn’t hear Jamie come in.

“Hey,” Jamie says, and kisses him on the mouth, wet and scratchy and the absolute last thing in the world Adam is expecting.    
  
“Gah!” He sputters and his hands come up to shove Jamie away before he can even process what’s happening, his mind still caught up in spinning sunflower arms and mechanised rakes.   Jamie takes a smart step backwards and Adam just has time to see the half-second flash of anger and hurt on his face before he turns around and walks out of the workshop.  

“Shit, Jamie, I didn’t---” but the door’s already closed, and there’s no one but Grant to hear him, coming to ask if he’ll come take a look at tomorrow’s set up before everyone heads home.   It needs to be re-arranged, there’s no way they’ll have enough room to get everything through, and by the time he’s done swearing and apologising for being a total jerk, Jamie’s already gone home.   Adam swears again and slams the door on the way out.   

He drives home and stomps around the kitchen for a while before deciding that he doesn’t want to cook anything, and heading for the nearest Del Taco.   The food calms him down a little, and he pulls up Jamie’s phone number on his phone, but doesn’t let it get to the first ring before he hangs up.  Jamie’s always made it pretty clear that once he’s out of M5, emergencies are the only acceptable reason to call.  

He gets back in his truck to go home, but halfway there, he finds he’s veered off and is heading towards Jamie’s instead.  He’s never been inside, but he’s dropped Jamie off a couple of times for various reasons, and he’s pretty sure he can find it again.  

He does.  There are a couple of lights on upstairs.  Adam sits in the driveway for a while with the engine off, trying to pretend like he’s not being a total creeper and wondering what the hell he should say.  

Jamie knocks on the driver’s side window.  Adam yelps like a little girl, and is halfway into the passenger seat before his brain catches up.  

“Why the hell are you in my driveway?” Jamie says silently through the glass, and  Adam gives his best innocent, endearing shrug, reaching for the door handle.  Jamie gives him a flat, inscrutable look and turns to go back inside.  

“Oh my god, you are such an _asshole _ ,” Adam mutters, scrambling to get out of the land cruiser and follow Jamie before he can escape.  His pants leg catches on the seat track and tears as he crashes to the ground.  Pieces of Jamie’s gravel driveway are embedded in his palms and knees and his glasses have flown off and it really, really  hurts.  Plus he looks like a complete idiot.  
   
“ _Goddamn motherfucking_ \-- ”  

“Shut up,” Jamie says, his breath and whiskers tickling Adam’s ear.  He settles Adam’s glasses gently back on his nose.  “Come inside so I can clean you up.”  He helps Adam to his feet, and keeps him steady until Adam’s sure his wrenched knee will hold.  
    
Jamie’s kitchen is really clean.  Adam is gratified to see a couple of pieces of art he’s given Jamie over the years hanging on the walls.  The dogs come skidding in to see what’s going on, but a curt word from Jamie has them sitting calmly at Adam’s feet.  He reaches out to pet Zero, who Jamie sometimes brings to M5 if he’s feeling particularly sick of people.  

“Zero, Heidi, out,” Jamie says, coming back to the table with his Army surplus first aid kit.  Adam hisses and squirms as Jamie swabs his bloody palms with betadine to get the gravel and dirt out.  (“Don’t be such a baby,” Jamie says) His knees aren’t as bad, but Jamie still makes him take his pants off--Adam barely bites back a smart remark--so he can swab them clean.  

“That knee probably needs an icepack,” Jamie says, prodding at it gently and ignoring the impatient noise Adam makes, getting up to fish a cold pack out of the freezer.  

“Thanks, man,” Adam says as Jamie checks to make sure the velcro straps holding the pack on aren’t too tight.  

Jamie shrugs, packing up his first aid kit.  “You okay to drive home?”  

“No,” says Adam, dragging himself up to crowd into Jamie’s space, exactly like he hates.  “Look man, I was a complete jerk earlier, and I’m sorry, but I think it’s pretty clear that it was accidental, and who the hell waits two weeks and decides to ambush a guy like that anyway, but my point is that you need to just let it go, like a grown up!”  He pauses.  “And...I’m going to kiss you now.”  

He does.  Jamie kisses back, big warm hands pulling Adam in, thumbs stroking up and down the ridges of his spine.  Adam figures this means “apology accepted.”

“So why‘d you wait so long?” he asks, when Jamie stops kissing him.  Adam doesn’t back out of his space. 

Jamie shrugs.  “I wanted to make sure this was going to work before I committed to it.”  

Adam laughs.  “You’re probably the only person on the planet who thinks that it’s less of a commitment to tie someone up and fuck their brains out on a regular basis than it is to just kiss them.”  He doesn’t understand it, but it’s so incredibly _Jamie_ , and it makes him feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside.  

“So it’s gonna work, huh?  When’d you decide that?”  

He sees Jamie decide not to comment on how nothing is guaranteed to work, and is grateful.  

“Today.  You were just so focused and it was--I wanted to kiss you.”  He presses a quick kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth.  

Adam grins. “Anytime, Hynie-man, anytime.”

FIN  



End file.
